Maybe Someday
by Queen
Summary: Some Sango x Miroku fun. (companion piece to 'Not Quite Shining Armor')
1. Turning Tables Round and Round

MaybeSomeday.html

Oooh, I have been hitting the Cherry Coke much too hard this time....   
That, and the papers are piling up. So, here's the daily equation: me plus computer, multiplied by too many cans of Cherry Coke. Add to that the importance of four midterm papers, and it equals a fair dose of insanity. Ah, the wonderful stress relief that is humorous fanfic writing...! ^_^   
This is a companion piece to another fic I wrote called, _'Not Quite Shining Armor.'_ You don't have to have read that in order to get this. All you have to know is that Inuyasha and Kagome had another one of their fights, and Sango, Miroku and Shippo are nowhere to be found in the story. I still have no clue where Shippo is. But I really did want to know where Sango and Miroku had wandered off to. (hehe....^.~) So, this is a companion piece, showing what they were doing.   
And on final note, Sango is probably the least familiar character to me (at this point, at least) out of the usual group, since she's the newest. So, this is a rather interesting experiment to see if I can get her personality right. I considered doing one of these from Miroku's pov, but...I'm not sure if I _want_ to know everything going on in his head. o.O;;;   
Have fun, and enjoy.   


  
Inuyasha does not belong to me.   
He belongs to Kagome.   
Sango owns Miroku, though she may be a bit in denial.   
Miroku belongs to Sango, even though he's a bit of a hentai.   
All of them belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama.   
Not me. I'm too poor.   
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe Someday   
  
  
  
  


Ah, much better.   
I don't understand those two, sometimes.   
Inuyasha needs to get his mouth under control. Shard detector, indeed. No wonder she 'sat' him. Wish I had a rosary like that for houshi-sama sometimes. Hentai. Just when I think maybe...gah. Baka. At least out here it's quiet. Just so long as I stay within shouting distance, it should be all right. Out here. In the stars. Hm, they'll make up eventually, they always do. But I don't want to be around....   
Sometimes they're loud. Well, usually.   
Hai, I'm glad you agree with me, Kirara.   
Nani?   
Yes, I know you love me Kirara. You need a bath, ne? Nani? Don't want to? Not surprising. But all these battles with messy youkai. This isn't exactly the life I was expecting. Wandering with a perverted houshi, a kitsune, a hanyou, and a girl- who, so far as I can tell, doesn't belong here at all. I'm not supposed to be wandering at all...I'm supposed to have a home....   
A nice, normal life.   
Well, sort of normal....   
Anyway.   
Kohaku....   
Damn.   
I'll kill that bastard Naraku.   
If I can.   
Maybe.   
With the others to help.   
We all have our reasons.   
Killing loved ones.   
....   
Kohaku.   
Kami-sama, he didn't deserve that.   
Smiles. Arigatou, Kirara. But as wonderful as you are and all, another human would be nice, too.   
Hmm....   
He almost kissed me once...kinda...well, we were almost drowned fighting with that so-called water kami. What did Kagome-chan call it when I told her? CDR? CPR? Something like that. I don't know. So I smacked him. 'A terrible misunderstanding', huh? What was I supposed to do, him leaning down toward me like that?   
....   
Well...I guess I could have....   
Baka! I would not!   
He had the right idea anyway...not kissing...helping me breathe...yeah....   
Ano....   
Argh. Baka! This is ridiculous. Houshi-sama, you and your wandering hands problem really must be fixed. You know, you never have asked me. Not that I really want to 'bear the child' of such a perverted, unthoughtful, insensitive monk. But he asks every other random female. I thought I looked feminine enough. I mean, I wear a kimono, I don't think I'm totally ugly or anything. Is there something wrong with me?   
Gah.   
What a thing to worry about, ne, Kirara? Hm?   
Hiraikotsu?   
Oh...no, that's silly...isn't it...?   
Are my hands too callused? Maybe a softer girl.... Is that the price of being a youkai exterminator? Back home, that wouldn't be a problem. Respected then. Well, still am, I suppose, but a bit of an outsider. Hmph, not that I really want the eechi asking me that, but kami-sama, why not? The baka. Fine, I'm good enough to grope, but not to have children with, huh? Bastard.   
Anyway, at least it's quiet out here. We'll be leaving again tomorrow. More shards to find, more youkai to kill. All that fun stuff.   
Kirara? Nani? Something coming? Hiraikotsu....   
Ringing?   
Oh. Houshi-sama's staff.   
Houshi-sama.   
Great. Just great.   
He probably wandered off too, getting away from Kagome and Inuyasha...when they get like that, it's best just to give them some space. Did he follow me or something? Why would he do that?   
"Konbanwa."   
"Konbanwa."   
"May I join you, Sango?"   
Join me? Should I be suspicious of you yet? Hey! I didn't give you an answer, houshi!   
"Arigatou."   
For what? Not replying? I'm keeping an eye on you....   
It is kind of nice for company that can talk back though....   
I think.   
If he tries anything, I'll just rip his arm off.   
Yeah.   
I think.   
Baka! Sango!   
Mental control should kick in right about now....   
Kirara, maybe you'd better get off my lap.... Good. Best be ready for anything. He is in arm's reach.... This is really sad, that I have to be on alert just because he's here.   
"I'll behave."   
Behave? You? "Is that a promise?"   
"Really."   
Damn that smile of his, anyway. Almost lopsided. Boyish...Sango!   
"Did you follow me out here?"   
"Not exactly. Just getting away from Kagome-sama when she's that worked up."   
"Not as if Inuyasha didn't deserve it for that."   
"True."   
Silence.   
He actually does seem to be behaving...at the moment, at least. And it's not so uncomfortable, being out here alone with him. Not while he's being decent. And it is nice out. Not too cold. Hm...Kirara's all curled up already. It is getting late. Maybe I should curl up too.   
"You could sleep, if you want to."   
Or not.   
"I'm fine, houshi-sama." I do not want you watching me sleep. You've been good so far, but I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. Well, maybe in a fight. But...not in anything else. I'll stay awake, thank you very much.   
"Ah. Well, if you don't mind...."   
What are you up to, houshi? Yawning...stretch...oh kami-sama not this old trick. Stretch and try to grab as you go? Oooh, if he thinks I'm just going to let him grope me again he has another thing coming! "Houshi-sama, if you even think about-"   
Huh?   
"Think about what?"   
My arm? My..._arm?_ Nani? Arm? Arm. Yes, that is definitely my arm. Not my rear end. Not breast, or anything else he needs to keep his hands off of. Huh? Bastard! He's grinning! He planned that!   
"You know damn well...."   
"No, really. What do you mean?"   
Oh, don't even try that innocent look with me, Miroku. You think I don't know you better than that yet? All it ever is is grope, grope, grope.... Kami-sama forbid you treat me like a human. You'd do the same to Kagome-chan if Inuyasha weren't around to beat you into a bloody pulp if you tried. And stop grinning at me like that! Dammit, you tricked me....   
"Don't play games!"   
"Oh, so you mind? If you do, I'd be happy to remove my lecherous hand from your arm."   
Oooh....dammit!   
Scowl.   
If I say fine, keep your hand there, you'll just have the opportunity whenever you like. If I say no...then...then...argh! And if I don't decide within the next few moments, he'll just take it as a-   
"Ah, then you don't mind, I see...."   
I should beat him with my boomerang, I swear. Set Kirara on him. That would be fun...hm, mental images of the houshi running in abject terror....   
"Humph."   
Glare.   
"Oh...well...if it really does bother you...."   
What...what's with that tone? No, he's doing it again. Just trying to...do...something.   
Disappointed...?   
Sango, don't fall for that again! But he does sound a bit...sad...no, it's just him being a pervert again...I think. Maybe...not? He's being...nice...sort of.   
"No...."   
Blink...wow...he's...surprised? No...yes. That...that _was_ surprise there...why on earth would he think...does he think my slapping him every time means I don't care at all about him? What does he expect? We fight together. We travel together. Of course I care. But I'd like to see someone try grabbing _his_ ass once just to see_ him _jump....   
Oh, now there's an idea....   
"Ack!"   
I am so evil.   
Actually, I'm rather enjoying that expression. Mouth open, mouth closed...eyes wide...I probably shouldn't have done that...but...oh kami, that is so...funny.   
"Now how does it feel?"   
Is he seriously blushing? No- I'm seeing things. Talk about role reversal.   
"Um...."   
Yeah, 'um'. Tell me about it. Um. So, what now? I kinda spoiled the moment. Moment? What am I thinking? Baka, what moment? Sigh. Moment, moment, the moment he actually treated me decent, even if it was just to trick me into blabbing...something. Why would he try to get me to talk like that, anyway? To see what I think of him? Shouldn't that be obvious? Perverted houshi....   
And yet....   
"Huh?"   
This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. No, grabbing his butt was just the most impulsive. Though that was pretty stupid too. I think. Maybe.   
"I _said_ I didn't mind...."   
"Oh."   
I think I've just totally confused him.   
Sango, don't you dare blush, you've actually gotten the upper hand for once.   
Dammit, I'm blushing anyway.   
Well, he can't see me...not my face, anyway...not so long as I keep my head down...now what's he doing?   
He's leaning back against me?   
Kami-sama, I'm so glad he can't see my face. I must be absolutely purple.   
"Gomen."   
Yeah. Gomen. Now that you know what it feels like. "It's degrading."   
Silence.   
Sigh. You know, this is very strange. And...he's actually...comfortable? Baka...I wonder what youkai senses would pick up, like this. Scent. Just a little spicy. And his clothes are faintly water scented. From cleaning...mmm....   
Sango, snap out of it. Don't you doze off.   
Don't. Just don't.   
Though I said I don't mind....   
I wonder why he was trying to get me to talk like that. He wanted to know if I would mind...if he touched me...normally. Well, I guess he got his answer after all. Still, this isn't right. I really shouldn't let him. He'll just try to take advantage later...maybe. Do I want him to?   
Baka.   
Then why was I worried about it earlier?   
He still hasn't asked me.   
But why is he acting like this now?   
Damn houshi. Mmm...what are you up to?   
Sigh. Do I always have to be so suspicious?   
Probably.   
Still...he is so warm....   
If he did ask me...mmm...I think...I think I would say....   
"Sango?"   
"Mm...maybe someday...."   
"Huh?"   
...but right now, I'd better watch what I say.   
Don't want Miroku getting ideas....   
Definitely not.   
  
  
  


********** 

Ah, that's much better.   
The part about Sango...hehe...'grabbing' Miroku...I have no idea what possessed me to have her do that. The idea just flowed out of her thoughts, and then I couldn't resist having her actually _do_ it. (revenge is sooo sweet, ne?) It was probably drastically out of character...but I was laughing so hard when I wrote that. I hope you got a kick out of it too. Anyway, this-   
Shippo: storming in> HEY!   
Me: Uh....   
Shippo: You wrote two fics, and I'm not in either of them! I should be there! If Sango and Miroku are there, then I'M there too! Myoga runs off all the damn time! I'm there! Where am I? This has to be a breach of contract!   
Me: Actually, Shippo-chan...um...this is a fanfic. Contract notwithstanding...it doesn't apply here. See the disclaimer thing at the top....   
Shippo: reads disclaimer> I'm not in the disclaimer either!   
Me: sweatdrops>   
Shippo: Where AM I?   
Me: Uh...you're off defeating a terrible, evil youkai all by yourself. Everyone else is busy having romantic moments. Lazy, lazy people! Bad Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku!   
Shippo: Why can't I have a 'romantic moment'??   
Me: (thinking> Because you're a kid?) Uh.... You're rescuing a beautiful kitsune chibi-damsel in distress from a terrible, evil youkai.   
Shippo: That's better.   
Me: Oh good....   
  
Anyway. This, at the moment, is just going to be a one shot. I don't know if I'll do Miroku's pov....   
Shippo: What about my pov?   
Me: Uh....well, I'd better be going now....   
Shippo: What about my point of view!   
Me: Ja ne, minna! Til next storytime!   
Shippo: I've been jipped!!!   



	2. On The Flip Side of Things

MaybeSomeday2.html Ah, well, I suppose it's inevitable that I write this. Part two of '_Maybe Someday_' and the fourth and final (despite protests from Shippo) installment of this quirky quartet of one shots. The daily homework: Take one one-shot. Add to this a bit of me being silly and continuing the one shot. This apparently equals a two-shot. Then wonder where the show's other couple is, and, well, you end up with a four-shot, apparently. o.O;; Gah. I'm pretty sure I've invented my own genre with this.... Either way, I hope you enjoy installment four of this....   
  
  
  
  


Maybe Someday   
On the flip side of things 

  
  
  


No....   
No....   
No...dammit, where'd she go?   
She headed off this way...I saw her go into the woods. She's got that huge boomerang, she can't be hiding that easily. She'd hit it on a tree or something. And she wouldn't stray too far from camp. Sango's not stupid. If either she or anyone else needs help, she'll stay close enough to hear it. Not that I blame her for escaping...shard detector. What was he thinking?   
No....   
Dammit!   
Ugh.   
Damn.   
Why am I chasing her anyway?   
Baka.   
Wince.   
Oh yeah. Well.   
Air Rip....   
Father. Grandfather.   
Me.   
Damn.   
Just keep looking for Sango, Miroku. Stop thinking about the damn Air Rip.   
Sigh.   
The two are a bit twined, aren't they?   
....   
No...no....where'd you go, Sango...? Why am I out here? I'd be just as well off if I were alone. I did fine before meeting Kagome-sama and Inuyasha and Shippo. I don't need anyone. All I need is an heir. And for that I need....   
....   
Dammit.   
Wandering in the dark is just so much fun. Ugh.... Naraku you bastard, I'll wring your neck. Watch your eyes bulge out as your spine snaps. I'll end this curse, and I won't have to....   
Sango, where the hell did you _go?_   
How many people did you kill, Naraku? How many people deserve revenge? Every member of this little group wants you dead. And my family's been at it for fifty years. Bastard.   
Ungh. I swear this thing is getting worse by the day.   
Just twinges sometimes. Other times....   
Just find Sango, Miroku. Concentrate on that. Just find Sango....   
Why do I want to find you...?   
Shit.   
An heir to get vengeance if I fail. To get justice if I fail. If we all fail. Sango's not a good choice, baka, she'll be there when we finally get our chance. She could get hurt.   
She could get....   
Dammit, don't ask her. Don't you ask her, baka. Not that she'd say yes, anyway. I still have a lump from the last time I tried to...urm. Well.   
Heh. It was worth it though....   
Heh heh heh....   
Ahem.   
But right now, I'd just like to find the damn woman. Is she a mononoke or something? People don't just disappear. Nothing like wandering around in the forest in the middle of the night. And I think shouting for her would just bring Inuyasha running to see what was wrong. Talk about spoiling any chance of....   
You are not asking her, you baka.   
Of course not.   
Asking her would result in....   
Who knows _what _it would result in?   
Damn curse.   
Mother...Grandmother....   
Sango.   
Never.   
So then what?   
Maybe if we're victorious....   
And the chances of that are...?   
We'll finish this. We will. And then who knows? I wonder what my hand will look like without a big hole in it. Now, won't that be interesting?   
I wonder....   
Is it right to do as Grandfather and Father did? Pass this on?   
Someone has to take vengeance. It's only right. Isn't it?   
Where the hell did she go?   
"Oy, you're looking for Sango, aren't you?"   
What the hell...? Oh. Just Shippo. "Hai. Have you seen her?"   
He must have slipped away from camp too. Well, he has a better vantage point than I do, up in that tree. He must have seen her pass by...she didn't have that much of a head start on me.   
"Why should I tell you? She's went off by herself. Why'd she want to have your company?"   
Well now, if that isn't little-brotherly of him. "Just looking, Shippo. A lovely lady shouldn't wander off by herself in the middle of the night...."   
"And you're going to keep her company, huh?"   
Now that's sarcasm if I ever heard it.... "I'll be on my best behavior, promise. And I could ask you what you're doing wandering around out here by yourself."   
Folds arms, looks stubborn. I know that look. He's been around Inuyasha too long. Usually he doesn't drift from Kagome's nice warm blanket thing. Sleeping in trees? Huh...no, the kitsune's up to something. Wonder what.   
"She's off that way." He's telling me? And he points...left. Left? Got it.   
"Arigatou, Shippo-chan. Ja na."   
"Ja."   
Weird...but....   
There.   
Kirei....   
She's not surprised to see me...oh. Baka, he heard me coming. Damn staff.   
"Konbanwa."   
"Konbanwa."   
"May I join you, Sango?" Sit down, before she says anything...last thing I need is to go searching for her only to get turned away before I can even say anything. Blink. Say what? What exactly am I doing here, anyway?   
"Arigatou."   
She's mad at me again....   
Probably thinks I'll try to grab her...well I wouldn't mind...Miroku no baka, control yourself. I wonder...I wonder what she'd do if I.... "I'll behave."   
"Is that a promise?"   
"Really."   
Now that's distrust if I ever saw it. She really does think so little of me. I...well...I can't...blame her. Just smile, Miroku. Hm...if she thinks so little of me...but...I wonder what exactly she does think of me. I've seen her blush...and then been smacked. No, she doesn't enjoy my...ahem. But...I wonder what it'd be like to actually have her...willingly....   
Don't go there, baka. You're not asking her, remember?   
But it's such a...fascinating thought....   
I wonder what such an heir would be like....   
"Did you follow me out here?"   
...her eyes...huh? Nani? Snap out of it! She just asked you if you followed her....   
"Not exactly. Just getting away from Kagome-sama when she's that worked up."   
"Not as if Inuyasha didn't deserve it for that."   
"True."   
Silence.   
I wonder if she's noticed I haven't tried anything. She's not...saying anything...but the silence isn't uncomfortable. At least, I don't think so. Kirara's sleeping. And it is late. Yawns? She must be tired...long day of walking, and she wasn't riding Kirara though most of it. I'm sleepy myself.   
"You could sleep, if you want to."   
"I'm fine, houshi-sama."   
Was it just me, or was that a little defensive? Sigh. She doesn't want me around when she sleeps. Well, not within arm's reach. I wouldn't try anything when she's sleeping. That's unfair. But that blush that creeps up sometimes...would you mind it if I....   
Well now, there's only one way to find that out....   
Might as well try it. The worst is I go back to camp with a fresh lump on my head. Not like I'm not unaccustomed to that. So.   
"Ah. Well, if you don't mind...."   
Yawn. Careful...arm up...around...down...not that far down!   
"Houshi-sama, if you even think about-"   
Now!   
"Think about what?"   
She's...yes! She is blushing again. Success! She doesn't mind....   
"You know damn well...."   
"No, really. What do you mean?"   
Oops...blush is turning into fury. Battle aura beginning to glow...but I saw it. You don't mind. Heh. I got you, Sango.   
Why am I so happy about that?   
Because I want to know....   
Why?   
"Don't play games!"   
"Oh, so you mind? If you do, I'd be happy to remove my lecherous hand from your arm."   
And your hesitation only confirms it. She really doesn't mind.   
"Ah, then you don't mind, I see...."   
"Humph."   
You're still not pulling away. I wonder if not minding is equalivent to liking. Hm. But...glare...she...Sango...um...she may not be slapping me, but...it's different this time...somehow. I don't want to...not if you don't....   
"Oh...well...if it really does bother you...."   
Better remove the arm, Miroku....   
"No...."   
Huh?   
Don't question it, houshi, just get comfortable again. She doesn't mind. She actually, really doesn't-   
_Holy shit!_   
"Ack!"   
Did she just...she just...she did...she's...she's laughing at me! What the...I can't...she just...she's actually laughing at me! Well, not out loud, but I can see it in her eyes. I can't believe she just...oh...shit, I think I'm actually blushing....   
" Um...."   
Well...I can't say that...one turn deserves another...I guess she got me back...um...maybe I'd better go...this is so embarrassing. Maybe I deserved.... What the...?   
"Huh?"   
"I said I didn't mind...."   
Huh? She just...she's...on her own she's....   
Women.   
Go figure.   
But...if you still...really don't mind....   
You do fit so nicely against me. And you're warm. I wonder if you're blushing again. All tucked up against me...mmm. Longer lasting than grabbing your very nice...Miroku. Control. If you want the nice moment to last, do not get greedy now. Even if it is a rare opportunity. But...still. I can't believe she....   
"Gomen."   
Pause. "It's degrading."   
Silence.   
I really don't know what to say to that. I don't want you to hate me for it...not that I ever thought you really enjoyed my little...wandering hands problem...you're just too damn tempting.   
And your hair is very soft...have you been using something in it? Some of that goop Kagome-sama carries? It's sweet....   
I think she's falling asleep.   
Sleep, Sango, I'll behave. Really.   
I'll be your pillow if you like....   
Even if it's probably a bad idea.   
I don't want you anywhere near me when I die. But I still can't help but enjoy this...maybe I should tell you....   
"Sango?"   
"Mm...maybe someday...."   
"Huh?"   
Can't see her face...damn. Is she sleeping? No, not yet. Breathing's not that regular. I wonder what she's thinking about.   
Well, maybe someday I'll ask her what she meant....   
Definitely.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****   


Well, I hope you've all enjoyed Miroku's turn in this odd little quartet of fics. Considering this began as my brain went into school-overload, it's come rather far. Brain is still in school overload, but then when is it not? sigh>   
Shippo: jumping in> I got a part! But it was kinda little.   
Me: Yes, yes it was.   
Shippo: I want a bigger part.   
Me: You're still rescuing the chibi-damsel in distress.   
Shippo: Don't think I'm falling for that again.   
Me: Oy oy....   
Shippo: It says right here in my contract....whips out important looking legal document and begins to read> 'Shippo will appear for certain amount of screen time in each episode following the Thunder Brothers arc. Minimum requirement is....'   
Me: Ja ne, minna-sama...legal stuff is so boring...and Shippo is surprisingly attached to the required time constraints.... Til next storytime.   
Shippo: still reading> '...heroic exploits should be given at least....' Hey! I'm not done yet!   
Me: Say good bye, Shippo-chan....   
Shippo: But...but I wanna bigger part!   
Me: Ja ne, minna-sama....   
Shippo: But...but....! 


End file.
